Homesickness
Plot Stafford is an electric engine. *flashback at Knapford Yards* Stafford used to work in Knapford Yards, shunting trucks for the engines. "Hello there Murdoch! Here are your trucks!" "Thanks Stafford!" *flashback ends* But now Stafford is at Killdane Yards, looking after trucks for Den and Dart. "*sigh* Here's your trucks Dart." "Thanks mate!" called Dart and he oiled away. Stafford looked over to the Main Line, with engines rushing to and fro. Stafford sighed sadly. Den was in a shed resting when he noticed Stafford. "You alright? Well, um, what I mean is, erm..." "I know what you mean," said Stafford quietly, "and I'm fine." "Well, um, alright." and Den oiled away, not sure what to make of Stafford's gloom; he'd been acting kind of weird lately, staring towards Knapford. Den decided to ask Stafford again what was wrong that evening, but he didn't get the chance. Dart arrived into Kirk Machan to find Bear talking to Culdee. "Ey Bear, can I talk to you for a second?" Bear looked over. "Oh, of course Dart. Hold on a sec Culdee. What is it Dart?" "It's Stafford," explained Dart worriedly, "I don't think something's right with him." Bear thought for a moment. "Hmm... It could be homesickness." "What's that?" asked Dart. "It's when you're away from home and you miss it very much." explained Bear. "What home did Stafford have before?" "Knapford Yards," replied Bear just as his guard blew his whistle. "Sorry Dart, I have to go!" and Bear oiled away. Dart was puzzled. Meanwhile, James pulled into Killdane, feeling pleased with himself; he just got a repaint and was boasting to everybody about it. "Look at me! I'm the pride of the line!" he boasted. *Emily rolls her eyes as she passes James* James looked over and saw Stafford sighing to himself. "Hey Stafford! What's the matter? My bright paint should be getting better reactions than that!" Stafford noticed James and smiled slightly. "It's not your paint James. I guess I'm just homesick." "This is your new home though," grumbled James, "The Fat Controller sent you here for a reason." "I know, but Knapford was so much busier and funner. I had all my friends there in one place." "Aren't Den, Dart, and Bear good friends?" questioned James. "Oh yes, they're fine friends, but they're not the same as the Main Line." "I hope Bear comes back to the Main Line," said James as he puffed away. Stafford sighed and shunted some trucks full of alluminum onto a siding for Bear to pick up and take down to Tidmouth. Just then, Dart pulled in with some trucks. "Ello there!" he called, "I heard you were homesick." Stafford frowned. "Word has gotten out I suppose. I guess it doesn't matter, seeing how I'll never get back home." Dart smiled. "We're your friends too Stafford, and we're going to help you." Stafford looked over. "How?" Dart thought for a moment. "I know! You can take Bear's train of alluminum down to Tidmouth and you can stop at Knapford." "Are you sure? I'm supposed to be shunting here." "I can do the shunting." grinned Dart. "Really? Oh thanks Dart!" and Stafford was coupled up to the trucks. Stafford smiled as he raced along the Main Line with the wind rushing by his face. "I haven't done this in a long time!" he cheered. "Well, you know what they say," remarked his driver, "A change is as good as a rest." Stafford agreed to that. As he was nearing Knapford, he saw how busy the station was. "Bust my buffers!" he exclaimed as Gordon rushed past him. "Out of the way!" he boasted. Stafford chuckled as he stopped at the station, looking around his old home. He sighed sadly once more as he started to exit the station. "Well, goodbye old home, I'll come see you again," he thought to himself as he hurried towards Tidmouth. Stafford dropped off his trucks at Tidmouth and made his way back to Killdane, passing Knapford with a longing glance at Dennis shunting. Stafford soon arrived at Killdane, to find Den and Dart talking in the shed, ironically, about treating homesickness. "Apparently you have to um.... What I mean is, um... Well, you have to get used to the new enviroment. At least that's what Bear told me down at Abbey." "But Stafford is used to being here, so what can we do?" asked Dart. Stafford rolled up alongside the sheds. "I don't know," he said. Den and Dart jumped and laughed. "Ello mate!" called Dart, "How was the trip?" "It was good," said Stafford, "But if you excuse me, I have to recharge my batteries." and Stafford went to the refueling station. Den continued to talk about treating homesickness as Dart listened intently; if Den talked a lot, it probably was worth talking about. "Ah, I see," grinned Dart as Den finally finished, "I think I know how we can help Stafford." Late that evening, Stafford finished shunting trucks for the night. "Golly I'm tired," he yawned, "I'm sure gonna sleep like a log tonight!" But as he neared the shed, he heard The Fat Controller on his cell phone. He edged forwards to listen to what he was saying. "Yes, I understand it wouldn't be practical, but we need new electric engines; I'm worried about the Dieselworks. Yes, I know I paid a lot of money on biscuits, but who wouldn't?" Stafford giggled slightly, and continued to listen. "Alright, alright, I'll hold on the plan for now, but I will buy new electric engines, I will assure you. Goodbye." and the Fat Controller hung up. Stafford was excited indeed as he backed into the shed. "Guys, I just overheard the Fat Controller! He's buying some new electric engines someday!" Den was confused. "What do you mean? Well.... What I ''mean is..." "What he means is that he's confused." explained Dart. "The Fat Controller is buying new engines!" exclaimed Stafford happily, "And soon I could be back at Knapford!" Den, Dart and Bear looked to each other. "Well... I don't think so," sighed Bear, "The Fat Controller said you're permanent here. Us three are not." Stafford was surprised. "Oh..." "It's ok Stafford," said Dart, "You'll still have us as friends." Stafford smiled and went to sleep with a lot on his mind, now cured of his homesickness. Characters *Gordon *James *Bear *Murdocb *Den *Dart *Stafford *The Fat Controller *Dennis ''(does not speak) *Culdee (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures